Love After Death
by ForgotteNxAbandoneD
Summary: Emma's life comes crashing down after her Step Father Archibald Simpson Aka Snake Passes away from a fatal heartache. The strangest thing is she finds comfort and ease from the least likley person. A story of loss and love. Read on to find out who that pe


**sX x X You Promised. X x X**

**It's only been a few weeks after the play**

**Emma was sitting on her bed the words from "Dracula" ringing in her head**

"_**All the antibiotics in the world wouldn't make me kiss you."**_

**She rolled over, in her bed and glanced at those antibiotics.**

**Sighing she got up to get ready for school.**

**She pulled on a short rippled black skirt, with a white tank top, and a black jacket**

**She walked up the stairs wishing she could stay home. Wishing she didn't have to deal with the mistake she made.**

"**Emma, have fun at school today. I love you" Said Spike in an attempt to be cheerful.**

"**Ok Love you too."**

**Emma walked out of the door and began her journey to Degrassi Community School.**

**(Theme Song)**

**Walking in to the Media immersion lab, Emma was subject to hear the usual snickers, and giggles.**

**She sat down to Manny**

"**Manny, can we talk."**

**Manny turned from talking to JT to face Emma. Seeing the ever present sadness on Emma's face. Manny took pity on her and said **

"**Sure"**

"**Manny, I was wrong for saying what I said in the parking lot that day."**

"**Emma I already knew that Now what do you really want to talk about, your worse now then you were after the shooting."**

"**Manny, I didn't know what to do with Jay, because he gave me a ride home one day, and then he told me that I should see him at the ravine. So I went …"**

"**And?"**

"**And, we were talking and he seemed so nice for once, I mean when I told him that everyone is treating me like I belong in a straight jacket he said it was their problem and I was no weirder then the rest of them."**

"**Did you like him Em?"**

"**I liked who he was being at the time."**

"**Alright finish ok"**

"**Well I saw this van door open, I was curious so I asked him what's in it. He told me he'd show me. I climbed in and was looking around when he spun me around and kissed me---I didn't get why he did that. Then asked me if I knew what a BJ is and I freaked and tried to get out. But he grabbed my arm and said every player gets a prize. I got scared and ran from the van."**

"**So, you didn't do anything with him… I'm Confused."**

"**Well I'm not done…. The next day Amy saw the bracelet, and asked me if it was hers. When I told her it was mine she was shocked. I told Jay how it was like Amy Kryptonite he got mad, and said that I didn't earn it and Amy did. He told me how there was plenty of girls at the ravine and that he chose me. I felt guilty Manny so I went back. I just felt like I had to do something unlike me for people to think I was normal again. I'm so stupid"**

"**Wow, Em Come here." **

**Manny hugged Emma**

"**Watch out, you might gonorrhea from her!" yelled Chris**

"**Oh Shut Up Chris."**

"**That's Detention, Mr. Sharpe.!"**

"**You can't do that Mr. Simpson, your just mad because I'm talking about your daughter." Said Chris angrily **

"**Well Mr. Sharpe let me inform you that what you said about my daughter is offensive and considered bullying. So I suggest you sit down before it's a week worth of detentions." Said Mr. Simpson heatedly**

**Emma and Manny just looked around. Then the noise came back and JT turned to Emma**

"**Emma I'm sorry about what I said that day the Nurse came." Said JT**

"**JT, Its fine."**

"**Emma you know what I think me you and JT should go to the movies. Get you up and about. Ya know what I mean."**

**Emma smiled**

"**Sure, Manny. What about you JT, you coming."**

"**Do I have a choice?" **

**Emma and Manny Laughed.**

**Mr. Simpson looked up from his desk. Did he just hear Emma laugh? He glanced at her and saw the gently happy smile spread across Emma's Face.**

**Scene switches to Paige in the bathrooms**

**She dials in Matt's Cell Phone Number.**

**Puts the phone to her ear and waited till she heard his voice.**

"_**Hey this is Matt!"**_

"_**Thank goodness its you honey."**_

"_**Oh Hey Paige, how have you been."**_

"_**Fine, I just wish you were here with me."**_

"**_I know, Well Summer Vacation is coming up. Maybe I can ask for a month off or something."_**

"_**That would be great."**_

"**_Ya, but hey I'm on duty right now so I Have to go I love you."_**

_**Paige Smiled **_

"_**I love you too. Bye."**_

"_**More then you'll ever know." She whispered softly.**_

**Scene switches to later that day in the Cafeteria**

**Jay is sitting with his usual crowd.**

**Laughing at something Towers said.**

**He glanced at the window. Emma and Manny and JT where sitting near it. For once in the past two weeks Emma was smiling.**

**Emma glanced at him and the smile turned into a look of regret. Then she turned back to Manny and JT**

"**Yo, Jay what you looking at man?" said towers**

"**Nothing man, nothing. Hey I'm going to head up to the line k."**

**He said this while watching Emma and Manny get up to go to the line.**

**He stood up, and got behind them.**

**Manny had turned around to say something to Em when she noticed Jay right behind Emma. She froze mid word.**

"**Manny what are you looking at." Said Emma turning around.**

**She didn't know what to say.**

"**Oh it's Jay." She turned right back around.**

**He put his hand on her shoulder **

"**Emma"**

**Emma shrugged it off.**

"**You can't ignore me forever." He said In desperation**

"**I can sure as hell try." Emma said not meaning it.**

"**I'm Sorry Emma."**

"**What happened to Green peace? And what do you mean. You're sorry"**

"**Exactly what I said I'm Sorry. …**

**People In line started turning around to see what was going on**

"**Jay lets talk outside of the cafeteria."**

**Emma walked out of the doors and Jay followed.**

"**Alright If I would of known what I had, I would of never done anything with you."**

"**Wow, you actually have a conscience"**

"**Stop acting like this."**

"**Like WHAT?"**

"**Like me, I'm usually and A-whole but you don't see me trying to be rude to you. I'm just trying to say sorry."**

"**Whatever, Jay but sorry doesn't take away the fact I have gonorrhea."**

"**Then why did you do it. Emma Huh you didn't have to come back that day."**

"**I li-felt guilty, that I hadn't earned the first bracelet."**

"**What's Li-Felt… what were you going to say?"**

"**I LIKED YOU…ok but it doesn't matter because LIKED is in past Tense."**

**The Bell rang for next class. **

"**Emma, Wait."**

**She had started to walk away. But turned around**

"**Why do you think I picked you that day? Why do you think I cared when that Dracula guy was mean to you? Or even did you even wonder why I got so defensive when you kissed him."**

**Emma turned away.**

"**I don't know. I have to get to class." When Emma knew exactly what he was going to say. She knew there had been attraction between them and this just proves it.**

**Jay sighed and left too.**

**The rest of the day went by quick. Emma was somewhat happy that she and Manny were friends again. And she was looking forward to spending the Friday evening with Manny and JT.**

**She was walking down the hall Jacket around her waist, books in hand ready to leave, when she felt a warm hand placed on her now bare shoulder.**

"**Get your hand off me!" she said mid turn**

**Suddenly she blushed. It had only been Craig.**

"**Hey Mrs. Emma!" Said Craig**

"**Hey so sorry about that, I thought you were someone else."**

"**No problem Em, Wait, why would it matter if someone else touched you… no one is doing that rite?"**

"**Emma Of Course not I just thought you were Jay."**

"**Jay…Why him...O never mind."**

"**Ya so what do you need, I mean we haven't really talked that much in a long time."**

"**Emma, you make it sound as though I've been ignoring you."**

"**Certainly seems like it, I mean we haven't talked really since you got me and Manny into that dance."**

**Craig rolled his eyes at the mention of Manny's Name.**

"**Ya."**

**Emma laughed**

"**Whats so funny Emma"**

"**Well the only reason we wanted is go is because me and Manny had humongus crushes on you."**

"**Ya I saw that coming from her but not you."**

**There now walking towards Emma's house. **

"**Yay Craig, people don't expect a lot of stuff I do….Well this is my house. See you around craig."**

"**Ya Em we should hang out someday."**

"**that would be cool."**

**Emma walks in side and looks around . Gosh she thought that was weird.**

**She walks up to her room and looks at her closet to find something to wear to the movies. Who knows she thought I mite find some hottie there.**

**She picked out a pair of Ripped jeans, And a black cameo.**

**Later that night at the movies.**

**Paige was wiping off the counter at work **

**When she hears someone Coughing "Ahem"**

**Paige looked up and screamed happiness.**

**That gorgeous brown eyed chocolate colored hair person in front of her was Matt. Her Matt**

**He had the slyest smile on his face.**

**Paige ran around the corner of the counter and hugged him.**

"**Oh my gosh how ... I mean when, your job. Oh my gosh….."**

**Matt cut her off by kissing her.**

"**I just came ok."**

"**Hey Lovers, Paige's boss is coming." Yelled Alex.**

**Paige kissed him again then went behind the counter.**

**Manny, JT, and Emma walk up to the ticket booth.**

"**Three please" asked Manny.**

**She received the tickets and then gave them out**

"**Wow I can't remember the last time I asked for three instead of two." Laughed Manny**

"**Manny, well I got you beat, I usually go by myself." Said Emma**

"**Not anymore Em not anymore." Said hugging Em**

"**Hello is anyone going to hug me." Laughed JT**

"**Awe does little JT need a hug, maybe I should pinch his cheeks too" said Emma gradually**

**JT shrugged off Emma's pinching hands and backed up.**

"**Never mind, I have no need for a hug ok."**

**He said rubbing his cheeks.**

**They all went into the theatre.**

**Christine is sitting at home, when she hears snake making strange noises. **

"**Snake, Snake." No answer she entered the room where he was lying on his back on the floor clutching his chest.**

**He looked at Christine with fear in his eyes.**

"**Archie, what's wrong, tell me baby what's wrong?" she pleaded**

**He moved his mouth but nothing but raspy breaths emerged.**

"**I'm calling 911." She picked up the phone. **

**Episode ends screen freezes on Christine's terrified face.**

**xXx Promises Part 2 xXx**

**At the movies Manny and Em, and JT were all watching Dark Water.**

**Something in the movie happened and Manny and Em screamed. JT shook his head and whispered **

"**You guys are so dumb I so saw that coming."**

**Suddenly Em's side started to vibrate.**

**Em quietly picked up her phone and answered.**

"**Hello" she whispered**

"**E-M-m-A." her mom said shakily.**

**Emma could tell something Is wrong so she got up and left the theatre they were in.**

"**Mom what's wrong" she said fearfully**

**JT and Manny Came out after.**

"**Mom Answer me WHAT'S wrong."**

"**Is it snake is something wrong mom you got to tell me please your scaring me."**

"**Emma he's having a heart attack." Her mom said barely audible.**

**Emma dropped her phone in shock. And it broke on the hard linoleum.**

"**Manny, JT I have to go." Emma said still wide eyed and staring out to the door.**

"**Wait, said many grabbing her arm, what's wrong Emma?"**

"**Snake- Hospital. I have to be there."**

"**Ok Lets go then all of us." Said JT out of no where**

**Emma looked at them and then they all ran out of the movies.**

**Meanwhile. Paige is off duty and she's talking to matt. When she sees Emma run through the doors Manny and JT trailing behind her.**

"**Honey, Look" said Paige.**

"**What" he said turning in the direction that Paige was pointing.**

**He saw Emma run out of the movies crying.**

"**She looks upset I hope it's not Mr. Simpson." Said Matt**

"**Lets go get her phone she dropped it over there"**

**They picked it up and put the battery back in.**

**Paige turned it on to see the last call was from the Hospital.**

"**Ohm gosh. Poor Em should we go see and make sure snake is ok"**

"**Come on Paige."**

**They were about to leave when Alex Towers and Jay walked up.**

"**Whats going on." Asked Alex**

"**Snakes in the hospital." Replied Paige.**

"**Snake?" said Jay**

**The door opened. And In Walked Emma looking flustered. She still had tears running down her face.**

"**MR.SIMPSON ...Jay Mr. Simpson is in the hospital, if you actually cared about school you would know his nick name is Snake."**

"**Emma, I'm Sorry I didn't know."**

**Then Hazel and Jimmy Marco Craig and Ashley came up.**

**Emma explained it again. **

**In a choked voice Em spoke again.**

"**If you guys are going to come can some one please give me a ride… Please." She pleaded.**

"**We walked here." said Hazel's little group.**

"**I got a ride from Dylan."**

"**I have to get to the hospital." Cried Emma**

**Alex nudged Jay in the Arm. **

"**I can give you a ride Emma." **

**Emma looked at him and said thank you through her eyes. And she walked towards the door behind Jay.**

"**The rest of us will find a way to get there ok Emma." said Manny**

**Meanwhile the Rest of the Degrassi Community was oblivious to the fact that one of their own teachers was lying in his death bed.**

**Many people are playing Board Games. Watching TV and playing Video Games. Not a care in the world.**

**Jay's Car pulled to a screech in an empty parking space. Emma got out and started running. Jay took off behind her.**

**Emma tripped and fell to her knees.**

**She couldn't breath that well combined with the lump in her throat and the pain searing through her knees. Jay's Arm wrapped around her and helped her up.**

**Jay suddenly felt very protective of Emma. He wanted to take away the pain she was feeling but he knew he couldn't.**

**They reached the front desk.**

"**Hi How may I help you." Asked the nurse cheerfully. Obviously used to crying people coming in.**

"**My, Dad, Archibald Simpson. Heart attack. Where is he?" pleaded Emma**

"**Second floor up, Third emergency room on the right. You can't go in right now but there's a waiting room.**

**Emma took the steps two at a time. Jay right behind her.**

**Emma saw her hysterical mom in the waiting room pacing around Baby Jack was wailing in his carrier.**

**Spike rushed over to Emma and gripped her in a hug. "They said hes not doing well Emma. I'm scared Em."**

**Emma heard steps on the stairs and saw a large group of people come up the stairs.**

**There were a million questions coming at her at one time.**

"**GUYS CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP PLEASE. I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON, I REALLY DON'T AND I CANT HANDLE THIS NOISE AND MY BABY BROTHER SCREAMING AT THE SAME TIME… so could you just please be quiet.**

**Everyone had become quiet took seats. Some standing up, some sitting on the floor.**

**Emma was now holding Jack in her arms, rubbing his back and telling him everything was ok. But somehow she didn't believe that for one second.**

**About twenty minutes later a man in a white jacket. Obviously a doctor; walked out of the emergency room.**

**He didn't look happy or sad. A more regretful look graced his face.**

**Spike stood up **

"**Is he ok IS my Husband Ok?"**

"**Mrs. Simpson he's had a severe heart attack and because of his leukemia he is too week to stay alive for much longer I'm so sorry.**

**Spike's mouth dropped and so did she sliding against the wwall. No noise came out of her mouth she just shook. There were gasp's through out the room**

"**Nooo. That can't be." Emma said handing the baby to Manny.**

**Emma started walking towards the door.**

"**I'm sorry you can't go in there yet." Said the doctor blocking the door/**

"**But he promised me, He'd always be there for me and my mom and baby jack. He promised he promised." She said slightly pushing against the doctor.**

"**Please just let me see my dad, please." The doctor moved out of the way.**

"**Mom come on." she said picking up her mom by the arm.**

**They walked into see snake connected to so many wires. **

**Emma burst out in tears. "Dad… You PROMISED..YOU PROMISED." She screeched.**

"**You can't leave me. What about Jack" Cried out Christine?**

**Snake gasped. " I'm s-o-rry. **

**Emma put her hand on his. "But dad you said you'd never leave us, you'd always be here Remember that day at school. It's not good to break promises."**

"**Emma, I will be there for you." He said touching his hand to his her chest (where her heart should be.)**

"**I don't want you to be there I want you to be my teacher and my dad, and I want you to be the guy that takes pictures of jack as he grows up."**

"**Emma, I think he knows that, he can't stop this Emma." Her mother said.**

**Directing her attention to snake "About half the kids from school you know are out there for you snake. Do you want them to come in"**

"**Yeah I want all of them in here, when… so I know for sure I'm not alone."**

"**SNAKE, choked Emma, you said you'd fight."**

"**Emma I can't fight anymore I don't have the energy anymore."**

**Emma just shook her head an walked out to get the others.**

**Everyone's head turned when they saw Emma walk out. She paused looked up; as if doing that would stop her flow of tears. She wiped her face. And looked around, looked around at all of the people who would be without a great teacher. Then thought about her brother who would never really know his father.**

**Hazel spoke up "Emma?"**

**Emma's voice struggled past the knot in her throat. "He—wants—you--guys in there. All of you-- When he" –**

**Emma slid against the wall. Manny jumped up to be by her side.**

**The rest of the people filed in the door as Manny comforted her. Then they walked in .**

**Over the sounds of sniffles, and crying, Emma heard snake say "Where's Emma"**

**Emma pushed through everyone and was by his side. And she took his hand that he held out for her.**

"**Emma, Even though I'm only your step dad , I love you ok."**

"**I never considered you my step, but my real dad." **

**But snake had already closed his eyes. The Heart Monitor beeps started to get slower. /\/\ Emma dropped his hand.**

**Emma tried to turn around and run from the room. But jay was blocking her and wouldn't let her through.**

"**Jay, please I don't want to be here." She cried desperately.**

"**But he wants you to be Emma." He whispered softly.**

"**But I don't want to look." She whispered.**

"**You don't have to, just close your eyes and …" before he finished Emma had closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him putting her forehead on his chest. Feeling protective, he wrapped his arms around her too. And just in time. The monitor went flat.**

**Emma's body just collapsed; Into Jay's arms. There was a chorus of sobs around the room. All jay could here was the sobs of a girl who lost her father. All he felt was her sobs against his chest, her tears slowly soaking the front of his shirt. He slid to the floor and held her closer to him. As if it would help.**

**Paige was in the arm's of Matt, while Hazel was kneeling next to jimmy. Who despite all his masculinity was crying too?**

**Manny, was taking in short gasps while tears silently fell down her cheeks. Craig was running his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe it, Emma lost her real father, now she just lost the only father that's actually been there for her. Marco was crying too, Ashley just stood there absolutely stunned. That Mr.S, Snake, the guy she's known all her life; is gone. She finally stifled a sob past the knot in her throat.**

**Finally an unfamiliar voice echoed through the room.**

"**We erm need to … clear the room." Said the doctor clearly shocked at the amount of people crammed into one space. For one person.**

**Everyone started filing back out. When finally it was just Emma, Jay , Spike and Jack. Emma stood up, but was unsteady on her feet. So Jay kept a steady hand on her shoulder.**

"**Mom, she said shakily, let me take jack." **

**Emma's mother had a look of sadness on her face. But not one tear had falling. Her Eye's were brimming with tears though.**

"**It's ok Mom, you can cry, you don't have to be strong." Her mother silently handed Emma jacks carrier.**

**Emma's hand was shaking so bad that the carrier was rocking back in forth.**

"**Here I'll help." Said Jay placing his hand over here's to try to steady her hand.**

**As they walked out Emma's mom broke down.**

**Camera freezes on room full of crying degrassian's **

**The show starts with Monday's morning show on the schools TV's**

**XxX Life goes on XxX**

**Mrs.Hotzilako's is on the screen. Her face red and puffy.**

"**Students of Degrassi, I regret to inform you of the Passing of one of degrassi's greatest teachers. Mr. Simpson**

**On Friday He suffered a Severe Heart attack. And because of having leukemia, He was too weak to live. His service's will be held tomorrow at Church. All students are allowed to miss the day. But that doesn't mean you skip. **

**We're all going to Miss him. So much." She started crying.**

**A couple of people in the media immersion lab turned to the now empty desk. No Laughing teacher. No dorky computer stuff spread over it. For once in a long time it was quiet in the room.**

**The bell rang. And Emma walked out of the room not wanting to be in there at all.**

**As she walked towards her locker, She had people give her there condolences. She didn't want them. But she said thank you and when she opened her locker. The unexpected came up to her. Alex **

"**Hey, I know I've been a real jerk to you since I met you Emma, but no one not even deserves what happened to you last night. I'm sorry about him you know."**

"**Ya thank." Another few people stopped by and said theirs too.**

**She slammed her locker. **

"**Hey you ok." Alex said genuinely concerned.**

"**I don't want to here how sorry people are, you know , I wish they'd just leave me alone. I cant stand to think about it. I just want to LEAVE!"**

"**You serious Emma, you wanna leave."**

"**Yes, this is like the worst place for me to be I'm surrounded by memories."**

"**Alright come on".**

**Emma and Alex walked out of the school. Emma wasn't doing it to be bad, but just to get away from it all.**

**Her and Alex walked across the street and down a couple blocks too a cute little trailer.**

"**Who's is this place?" said Emma curiously **

"**It's the gang's but you can hang here as long as you need too."**

**Alex opened the door. And most of her little crew was there anyway.**

**Towers was about to say sorry about snake. But Alex stopped him.**

"**Guys this is Emma….ha-ha or as you guys know her …Greenpeace. She needed an escape so I let her come here. Don't mention her dad alright."**

"**Yes Ma'am" said Towerz jokingly saluting her. Alex introduced her to the rest of the people. Jay was there too.**

**So you guys want to play some Uker **

**Alex taught Emma how. **

**(Players are Alex, Towerz, Emma, Jay.)**

……**(writers block lol)**

**During the game, Emma kind of avoided any talking to Jay.**

**The game ended and Emma got up to get a drink but didn't no where.**

"**Hey Alex, where's the drinks at."**

**Alex raised an eyebrow. **

"**The Drink's or a drink?" Asked Alex**

**Emma thought about it and she knew drinking wouldn't make him come back.**

"**I mean a drink."**

"**Around the corner there's a small kitchen… There should be something in there non-alcoholic.**

**Emma walked into the small kitchen and opened the miniature fridge they had.**

**She hadn't noticed jay walk in behind her.**

"**Beer, more beer and…" jay cut her off**

"**Smelly shag carpeting from the seventies"**

**They both laughed nervously.**

"**Pretty stupid of me to think right." Said Emma still looking through the fridge.**

"**I don't think so." Replied Jay**

"**Well others have different opinions."**

"**You look like your having trouble finding something."**

"**Yea I'm not thirsty anyway." Emma said licking her lips.**

"**You have got to get better at lying Emma" he said reaching past her into the fridge and grabbing a small container.**

"**Whats that?" asked Emma**

**he opened it and there were two soda's in it and too sunny delights.**

"**It's for when people get wasted, helps them sober up."**

"**Oh" said Emma and then took a sunny delight.**

**Jay got a pepsi, and then put it back.**

**He was about to walk back out when Emma said his name.**

"**Jay."**

"**Yeah Emma"**

"**Thank you."**

"**For what?"**

"**For Friday, for not being a jerk and helping me out."**

"**I know what it feels like to lose someone."**

**From the living room came Alex's Voice**

"**HEY GET OUT HERE YOU LOSERS?"**

"**COMING!" Emma yelled back.**

**Emma Turned around to shut the fridge when she turned back around, Jay was really close to her. **

"**Lets just say I don't usually say my please, and Thank you's." then he lifted up Emma's chin, and kissed her lightly on the lips.**

"**Your welcome, Greenpeace." He walked back into the living room**

**Emma stood their, surprised, and confused. Pondering the kiss he just gave her. Then she walked out too.**

**The Scene switches too Spike Making Jack something to eat. While he was yelling**

"**Shush Honey, I'm making it."**

**Suddnely she thought she was hearing things.**

**Jack was saying Daddy. It sounded more like Daty. But he was saying it.**

"**Snake Snake come here he sai…" But Spike stopped she realized that he was going to come , or ever hear there son say daddy.**

"**Jack, stop saying that, say mommy "**

"**Daty..Daty.. Daty."**

**Emma misses the whole day of school. And stays later over at The Gang House**

**It's about 8:00 now and everyone is drinking but her.**

**There all sitting around watching a movie, called Pool hall Junkies.**

**Alex was sitting down next to Towerz and Amy was sitting next to some guy named james.**

**Everyone else was either making out or just standing around.**

**Jay got bored with the movie, and went over to the real pool table in the living room.**

"**Hey Alex do you mind if I mess with this pool table."**

"**Whatever you want to do."**

**Jay set up the ball's then got a stick.**

**Emma was standing by the couch seeing as it was occupied by couples.**

"**Hey nelson, want to play a game."**

"**I don't know how." Replied Emma walking towards him**

"**Well, said Jay, this big brown stick is called a pool stick and you use the pool stick, to hit those round balls with numbers on them."**

"**I get it smart ass. I mean like I've never played."**

**Jay picked up a stick walked over too Emma and handed it to her. "Here, just try it."**

**Emma took it. Glancing at the TV she tried to see how to hold it.**

"**Hey, no looking at the TV." He said jokingly.**

"**Well I don't know how to shoot it."**

"**Ok first of all Emma are you right or left handed."**

"**Left." She replied.**

"**Ok, now put your right hand on the table like this." (put his palm down with his middle and index finger spread.)**

**Emma looked confused but did it anyway.**

"**Now with the other hand hold the pool stick near the bottom."**

**Emma did it but it looked awkward.**

"**Girls!" Muttered Jay jokingly.**

"**I am I doing something wrong."**

"**Yes everything."**

**He went behind Emma and took his hand and placed it on her right and moved it to where it should be.**

**Then he moved her left arm so the stick was resting on her fingers. **

**(Emma felt so good so warm while he was so close. His voice interrupted her thought)**

"**See the whole point is for the stick to be on your hand so your hand can guide the direction of it."**

**Jay said. His Face was so close to her that she could smell the, Axe-Rebel Cologne on his neck**

"**Oh." Emma sighed.**

**Realizing he was so close. Jay dropped his hands to his side and backed up a few feet.**

**Emma felt like he was teasing her. Letting her feel the lingering touch of his skin, be able to smell his cologne. IT was pure torture. **

"**You can shoot first." Said jay quickly. How was this one girl making him feel like a pile of mush, at just the mere touch of skin. He ran his hands through his hair. As Emma bent down to take her shot. Jay turned away this was pure torture.**

**He dropped the stick and went out side. **

**Emma looked up to see Jay walking away. So she followed him knowing something was wrong.**

**She walked out the front door to see jay sitting on the steps. She sat down next to him**

"**You ok, you kind of deserted me in there?"**

"**I'm fine." He said not looking at her.**

"**Obviously your not." She said concerned**

"**I'd be a lot better if you just left me alone."**

**Angry Emma got up and said "Fine I will."**

**Jay turned "Emma, I'm …" she slammed the door before he could finish.**

**I swear I hate girls …he thought**

**Emma Arrived home later that night through her window.**

"**Emma Nelson. Where have you been." Asked her mom impatiently**

**Emma turned around to see her mom tapping her foot with a angry look on her face.**

"**Emma, is this how you're going to act every time someone dies."**

"**No it's not how I'm going to act. I was out with Friends, I couldn't handle being around everyone apologizing to me , and giving me there condolences.."**

**Emma threw her self down on her bed her face turned away from her mother.**

"**I'm sorry Honey."**

"**Whatever." retorted Emma.**

"**Emma" Don't act like that**

"**Just leave me alone."**

**That night Emma went to sleep annoyed and frustrated.**

**The next day was a solemn day. Emma awoke and dressed in a short black spaghetti strap dress. She sat down at her small vanity and slowly brushed her hair. She slowly put on some mascara and eyeliner. It felt weird putting on make up to go her father's funeral. Her mom called from upstairs for her to come up. She grabbed a black shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. **

**Emma sat silent on the ride there. As did Spike. The only sound was the slight snoring of Jack**

**They arrived. And were Amazed at the amount of people that where there. **

**Everyone that had actually been there with her came up to her.. Each giving her a hug.. Most of them crying.**

**Jay walked up to her after everyone including (wearing a pair of black pants and a grey button up shirt , his hair was combed back too**

"**I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday."**


End file.
